Tyki Mikk
Tyki Mikk is the third disciple of the Noah Family, and his Noah name is Joido. He represents the "Pleasure" of Noah, and is one of the main antagonists of the D.Gray-man series. He is voiced by Toshiyuki Morikawa in the Japanese version of the anime and Brad Hawkins in the English version, the former of whom also voices Naraku, Sephiroth and Mard Geer Tartaros. Personality Tykki Mikk presents two different personalities, a "light" and a "dark" side as he says. In fact, if he seems a quite and gentle person when he is with his human friends, at the other side he shows a brutally bloodlust and a perverse sadism, especially when he kills Exorcists. He has a different rapport with the humans than the others disciples of the Noah's family, and is the only one that could feel liking for them. In his human form he appears as a miner with Portuguese origins, and he is always seen with his coworkers of work and a child who always receives silvers buttons (which belonged to the exorcists that Tykki killed) by him. In his Noah form he dress like noble man, but despite this he keeps a rough attitude and such cockiness to be the only one that allow himself to scoff the Millenium Earl, but in general he appears calm, reflexive and occasionally cheerful, even if he had already shown to be able to do terrible atrocities, as when he kill the general Yegaar and the young Daisya Berry using barbaric methods, or when he manipulate the exorcist Suman Dark making him a monster and killing him after. Appearance In his human form he is seen as normal man, with a white t-shirt, the braces, the mess hairs and a pair of thick glasses while in his Noah's form he is dresses like a noble man with a top hat, white gloves, black jacket, a pair of shoes and a walking stick, but he can occasionally wear a simple white jacket when he is in this form, his skin is dark and he have the typical stigmata of Noah's family in his front. Powers and Abilities Tykki Mikk present the principal powers of the Noah's family, such as immortality, the command of akuma, the use of the dark matter and a deep bound with the others members of the Noah's family. But his individual ability as the pleasure of Noah is the "choose", he can in fact make intangible all the objects or persons in the world (except for the innocence), allowing him to manipulate the surrounding air creating air pockets. He is also accompanied by two cannibals golem with the form of butterflies, named Teez, that devour under his command the internal organs of his victims and by the cell roron, a tridimensional card which identify for him the exorcist that he must kill. The real power of Tyki is shown during his awakening, when Allen Walker failed in attempt to exorcise him. In this form, he appears practically invincible and out of control for being defeat by the average exorcist, but not for a general. Tyki initially sprouts many tentacles from his body that he can use to strike down his opponents, then the tentacles wrap around him to transform him into a demonic knight-like monster made of pure Dark Matter. This form gives Tyki enhanced power, speed, and all around abilities as shown when he casually dealt with Allen Walker. and can also launch blasts of Dark Matter at his opponents, as well as imbue his punches with Dark Matter and create devastating shock waves upon impact. History At the beginning of the series, he only appeared at the table of the Millenium earl with the other member of the Noah's family,and he take action after the vampire old castle arc's events. Not much had been shown about his past and is only Know that he presumably grew up with his brother, Sheril Kamelot, but keeps a different surname for reasons unknown. Tyki at some point began to live a dual life, one as a homeless migrant worker, traveling with two of his friends and a child named Eeez, and the other as a member of high society and brother to a minister. Despite his refined manners and wealthy family connections, Tyki claims that he has no education. After Sheril married Tricia Kamelot and adopted Road, Tyki became an uncle. The Vampire from the Old Castle Arc After the events in the vampire's castle and the admission of Arystar Krory III as an exorcist, Tykki Mikk first meet Allen Walker, Lavi and Arystar in his human form in a train with his humans friends. They play a card's game with the unwitting Krory, eventually stripping him to his underwear, but Allen success into beat them in a card's match (cheating) taking back Krory's belongings, and giving back to Tykki Mikk and to his friends their clothes, that he won during the match. After Tyki leaves the train, the Millennium Earl calls Tyki using a payphone. During the following meeting, Tyki is given a list of people to kill and ordered to find and destroy Innocence, forcing Tyki to largely abandon his human activities. General Yeegar Falls Arc (Anime Only) This episode is present only in the anime series where is seen the killing of the general Yeegar, while in the manga it's have only the notice of his death. Tyki, along with Road Kamelot, is ordered to kill General Kevin Yeegar. After finding him, Road drives him insane by drawing him into her dreamworld and Tyki then removes some of his vital organs, killing him very slowly. Order in Crisis Arc Tyki receive from the Millenium Eral to find and kill Allen Walker, and then he travels to Barcelona and encounters Daisya Barry while the city is under siege by Akuma. The ensuing battle is short-lived, resulting in Daisya's death. Gallery Tyki Mikk's transformed state.jpg|Tyki Mikk in his awakened state Videos File:D.Gray-man Season 3 Part 2 - Official Clip - Who's Next? Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Fighters Category:Archenemy Category:Male Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Protective Category:Anti-Villain Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Demon Category:Pawns Category:Dissociative Category:Immortals Category:Monster Master Category:Con Artists Category:Spy Category:Karma Houdini